clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alex White
----No one cares about your arrogance, ma'am. HA! I laugh at your theory of my absolute surrender. Did I give up? You secretly wanted me to give up. I'm not giving up. I'll take a new approach. A little title swap, a quick wipe of the evil page (the LAW), and BAM! New wiki order without changing a thing! I've also got the support of several high ranking users, too. I've turned your "it's what the people want" policy against your political correctness. BAM! Say hello to the New Wiki Order! TurtleShroom RE: Hello Stereotyping Know-It-All! 1. I happen to love and respect my parents greatly. 2. I happen to remain loyal to the users. 3. I happen to still hold power here, and I happen to be politically incorrect. 4. I proclaimed anarchy because people like you and ShadowyLeftHand wanted it. Do you really think I would abandon such a great community because you came along and tried to do my job? 5. You don't own a lick of wiki running knowledge, especially since your minions come from a "Gruntipedia", which as the word "Grunt" in it. Webster defines grunt: intransitive verb : to utter a grunt He (Webster) gives "mumble" as a synonym. To mumble under one's breath is idiom for talking badly behind a person's back. Under mumble, Webster gives "babble, babbling, blab" as synonyms.http://www.merriam-webster.com/thesaurus/mumble Webster defines "blab" as: 1 archaic : one that blabs : tattletale 2: idle or excessive talk : chatter http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/blab That fits you to the letter. No one really cares. Sure, it makes my heartrate increase a bit, because criticism makes me uneasy, but it won't truly shake me. In fact, I'm going to not block you. I'll let you whine and complain until you've had your arrogent fill. Furthermore, just try and stop me. Just try and ruin decency and let the homosexuals in. They'll get a good block if they don't help the wiki. No dictator has seen his empire through, because it will always fall. Correct. Yet, does that mean I'll give up? No. All people will face criticism, and everyone will get criticized for something. Furthermore, I'm not ruling without rules. I'm ruling without written rules. All the rules I need are in my morals. Decency is easy to use. So, Welcome to the New Wiki Order! I look forward to seeing your whining, because I've got a counter move! I'm not stupid, Alex White. Neither are you. You, however, are arrogant. You think you can walk in and boss me around. Correction, not just me: you'll probably target everyone listed on this page. I shall not go down unless it is needed. So far, it's not needed. You're not wanted here anyway. Your arrogance will do nothing here but get you a nice block. Welcome to the New Wiki Order! I look forward to coming back! "HAIL TURTLESHROOM!" ::Arrogant, you say? No, I am merely aware. One of your legions will probably desert you. I see it coming, and there's nothing that can stop it. By the way, have you listened to Viva la Vida by Coldplay? If not, look up the lyrics. You may not like it, but it's a good song. Alex White 19:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I bet you that you don't know a speck about Club Penguin!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 20:07, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Never claimed to know anything about Club Penguin. Don't care to learn. I'm 18, I'm at the age where it would be creepy for me to play, but I do care about wikis, especially those that are still young. Alex White 20:17, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::No way, they totally got you on the ropes. You're an idiot because you go to a place called GRUNTipedia? You know nothing about a game for small children? Haha, what great insults! Hey everyone, I'm rubber, you're glue. Whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks back to you. ZING! 20:29, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Sk8rbluscat, Mr. IPbear, this isn't your fight, and if you want to have a fight, I suggest you do it somewhere else. This is between me and the turtle. And, yes, Mr. IPbear, I know you're being sarcastic, but this isn't the time or the place for that. Alex White 20:38, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Please. I'm one of the more calmer sysops here. I'll jusk ask one small question, can you please leave this wiki? People create accounts just to ruin the wiki itself. We need accounts that actually help the wiki. You're not one of them. Please, leave. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 20:48, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::I am saying this, once again. I want this wiki to change for the better. This dictatorship isn't a change for the better. I wish for this argument to resolve, and then I will leave. Please leave this argument between me and TurtleShroom. I don't want to become more uncivil. I will end up that way if more people get involved. (Unfortunately, I know that's part of how I work) Alex White 20:51, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :I support you but I respect your wishes and will remain uninvolved.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 20:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) LEAVE! YOU HAVE JUST COME TO THIS WIKI TO RUIN IT!!! THIS WIKI WAS MADE TO TELL PEOPLE ABOUT CLUB PENGUIN!!! WE ARE TURNING INTO A POLITICAL DISCUSSION!!!!!! JUST STOP!!!!!! I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW!!!!! YOU JUST WANT TO BURN THIS PLACE DOWN! ALFRED PENNYWORTH ONCE SAID, Some people just want to see the world burn!. YOU WANT TO SEE THE WIKI BURN!!! JUST LEAVE!!!! --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 21:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I never said a thing to anyone.I want order and peace but I also want change in the laws.Im only siding with turtleshroom because he IS the webmaster and i dont really care if he is a so called "dictator".Seeing as wiki's in general are controlled by a few powerful administrators.I do not completely agree with the laws,but i do agree with turtleshroom in keeping order and peace.I shall not be moved.Dont make me angry,I can argue all night.Do you even know anything about club penguin?Why are you even here?Now Husha buachaill(btw irish for shut up) and bugger off ya daft bat! -Triskelle3 Politically Correct generally means you don't try to cause offence. In this situation, I think it is better we adopt that policy and don't call other people daft bats'! You're only making it worse by being rude! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) This Wiki No offense, but sense you don't even play club penguin I don't think that you should come on this wiki. You should leave the CLUB PENGUIN wiki to people who play CLUB PENGUIN. Im not trying to be mean but all your doing is causing arguments. ~~Bluehero~~ You and the Turtle? Hmm.... You do know the dictator title was a joke, right? I took the title to mock the people who thought it would offend me. You know, your stupid blabbing is falling on deaf ears. On behalf of this whole Wiki, please 'LEAVE! "Dictator" TurtleShroom BARKJON RULES! Seriously. Leave, or I'll take it in my own hands. TurtleShroom will Stop You 4ever Uh huh. You can't stand chance againest our security, Which is our Webmasters, Sysops, And all of our Users. Not to be rude, but i think of you.....as a Goth. Just a little, but don't computer punch me in the face because i said it. Just saying, Punishments are punishment, and you are a STR00DEL. And trust me. '''IT'S NOT GOOD BEING A STR00DEL. WE HAVE WALRUS, SANITY PENGUIN, CHLORINE, YO ANTONIO, AND MUCH MORE. Well, At least you didn't start a crisis....or 2....Like Agentgenius did. Since then, we got a new reinforcement of security, And new users. Sharkbate, Hat Pop, and Spider880 are a few of them. But TurtleShroom will never leave. EVER. NEITHER WILL BARKJON. Don't end up like Sanity Penguin, hacking sites, --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 15:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) You can talk to me. I won't mind......Maybe.